Caamasi
The Caamasi were an interesting race, with a diverse and troubled history, almost extinct by modern galactic standards. The Caamasi were long known as a peaceful people, preferring to turn the other cheek than raise a hand in violence. That was not to say that they would not defend themselves, but nothing short of a life-threatening situation would rouse a Caamasi to do violence. Their unique memories, a sort of full-sensory recording of a powerful event, were called memnii; these memories were so vivid and realistic that it was though the Caamasi was experiencing the event firsthand. These memnii could also be passed amongst other Caamasi (and occasionally Jedi Knights or other Force Adepts), to be preserved for generations to come. The Caamasi were also the targets of a terrible tragedy engineered by Emperor Palpatine; their planetary shields were sabotaged, and their homeworld was razed without any known reason or explanation. The remaining Caamasi, much like those Alderaanians still alive, were a displaced people without a home. Personality Almost all Caamasi had a slow, deliberate tone about their actions and words. They were seen as wise sages, whose deep thoughts and careful word choices made them excellent negotiators. They preferred peaceful settlement to all conflicts, and went out of their way to avoid harming another living being. They were deeply philosophical and thoughtful beings, and believed that through deliberate thought and negotiation, most any situation could be resolved peacefully. Caamasi abhorred killing, partially due to the fact that such an act was sure to create a memnii which they would relive in all its horror for the rest of their lives. The Caamasi were slow to anger, and even harder to drive to violence, but had a manner about them which could often defuse the most volatile argument in a matter of moments. Physical Description Caamasi were tall, slender creatures covered in a type of down, often with a golden or brown coloration to their bodies but with bright colored down about their eyes and faces. Their limbs were long and slim, almost seeming fragile, and their bodies seemed almost unfit for any sort of violent situation. Their eyes bore an uncanny sharpness, and their noses and mouths were always surprisingly adept at conveying senses. Language Caamasi spoke their native language, Caamasi, but their displacement from their homeworld had necessitated that almost all the remaining Caamasi spoke Basic as well. Names Caamasi names were wide and varied, often having sharp consonant sounds in the middle of their names. An example of a Caamasi name was Elegos A'kla. Adventurers Caamasi were found all over the Galaxy, the remaining members of the species scattered about in an attempt to resettle. It was not uncommon to have a Caamasi in any part of the Galaxy, and adventuring Caamasi could come from almost any friendly planet. Caamasi enjoyed pilgrimages around the Galaxy as a means of expanding their wisdom, as well as furthering their goals of Galactic peace. Caamasi were often diplomats or negotiators, brought in by many organizations to help mediate conflicts of all kinds. RPG D6 Stats Homeworld: Caamas Attribute Dice: 12D DEXTERITY 2D/4D KNOWLEDGE 2D+1/4D+1 MECHANICAL 1D+2/3D+1 PERCEPTION 3D+1/5D STRENGTH 2D/4D TECHNOLOGY 1D+1/3D Special Abilities: Vivid Memory: Caamasi have incredibly vivid memories called memnii - they can remember every nuance of a situation if it is emotionally powerful. A Caamasi can share these memnii with direct relatives using a Difficult PER roll to send it. The receiver immediately experiences the memnii, but doesn't always remember it as vividly. (Only blood-related Caamasi or Force Sensitives can receive memnii.) Strong Sense of Smell: Caamasi have a stronger sense of smell than most species and gain a +2 bonus to all scent-related PER rolls. Story Factors: Peaceful: Caamasi are pacifists, and believe that no life should be harmed unless there is no other choice. Logical: Caamasi are very logical and deep thinkers. Combined with their peaceful nature, they excel in diplomatic positions. Orphans: The homeworld of the Caamasi, Caamas, was destroyed by the Empire many years ago, so Caamasi enclaves are present on many worlds (including a large one on Alderaan prior to its destruction). Move: 10/12 Size: 1.6 to 2.0 meters Category:Species